Jasper Raiden
Jasper Rai is a 2016-introduced and all-around character and the daughter of the Raiju from Japanese Mythology. Jasper originally attended Monster High, but soon work on her family ranch started getting heavier so she dropped out, but started home schooling. Eventually, she got accepted into the Mythology Program with Ever After High. Though she was hesitant on doing it because of her family ranch, her father and best friends Garrett Blackburn and Ivy de Erevos managed to convince her. In the destiny conflict, she is on Roybel side, as she both wants to follow her destiny as the next Raiju, but also wants to decide her own destiny. Character Personality (Main personality being redone!) Despite how Jasper acts on the outside, there are times when she can't stand someone or gets annoyed with them. She definitely is not patient with difficult people, someone for example like Heather von Olympus. There are times when someone can annoy her greatly and while she wishes she can shock them, she holds back to avoid getting into trouble. She will simply leave, walk into the Enchanted Forests and pretty much let her powers go wild to let the energy. She has to be far away to do that or she can cause a power outage (it h as happened more than once). When she was younger, and still living in the Monster World, Jasper was incredibly shy as she looked more Normie than Monster, and didn't go well for the Monsters in the area. Appearance Jasper is a petite girl with tan skin, stormy gray eyes, and beyond the shoulder-length black hair with platinum blonde streaks. She is normally seen in the colors dark purple-black, lightning blue, and grey. She is always seen with a dragon pendant around her neck and usually adds dragon designs plus scales, due to her love for dragons. Interests and Hobbies Dragon Games Jasper is a fan of the Dragon Games. She knew about it even before coming to Ever After, most likely due to her love for dragons. Dragon caring Both an interest and hobby, Jasper enjoys taking care of her dragons and the dragons at Rai Stables. When not attending classes, she is almost always seen in the Dragon Stables either tending to Legend or Black Beauty or training with Black Beauty. Myths How they go : Main: Raiju How Jasper Fits into It As the child of the Raiju, Jasper is set to follow her father in his path. Viewpoint on Destiny Jasper has no problem being the next Raiju. But while she wants to follow her father, she also wants to find her own destiny. Abilities Powers * Electrokinesis: As the daughter of the Raiju, Jasper was born with the power to control lightning/electricity. ** Electricity generation: Jasper is able to generate electricity out of nothing, however, this ability is out of her control as she is naturally produces electricity. The only way she controls this is with her pendant that she is always seen wearing. The pendant has some sort of lock on it that controls how much electricity Jasper can let out at once. Because her powers are out of control, she usually will have her partner do the experiments in Alchemy to avoid making an explosion should her lightning touch something. ** Electricity attacks: Jasper is able to release/use electricity to various attacks. ** Electrokinetic constsructs: Jasper is able to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of electricity. She has created a whip-like object using her electricity to get the dragons' attention. She never hits them with it, she always hits the ground. It's the sound it makes that gets the dragons' attention. ** Electricity Immunity: Jasper is immune to electricity. If she were to be struck by lightning, she wouldn't feel it. All she would probably feel is a power surge. Jasper will normally stay inside during a lightning storm. While she's never been struck by lightning, she doesn't want to find out what could happen due to her out of control powers. ** Electric conductivity: Jasper's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electricity teleportation: Jasper is able to travel through electrical conduits/lightning. She mainly uses this to make a quick get away from people to avoid talking or even making eye contact with them. ** Electrokinetic flight: It is quite possible for Jasper to be able to fly using her lightning. She hasn't tried using it so it's still unknown. ** Electrical telekinesis: Jasper is able manipulate matter using electricity. * Enhanced senses: Since her father is a wolf, Jasper has enhances senses, and endurance. She is able to go head-to-toe with Cerise when both are running at full speed. * Multilingual: Because Jasper was born in the Japan version of the Monster World, Jasper is able to speak and write in Japanese. Japanese is also the main language she and her father speak when together. ** Understanding canines: To a degree Jasper is able to understand canines, mostly due to the fact that her father is usually seen in his lightning wolf form. ** Understanding dragons: Because of her work with dragons, Jasper has learned to understand them to a degree. She can't fully understand what the growls and roars are, but she's able to take in their facial expressions and learn from those. * Form change (possibly): Since her father is able to change from Human to Raiju/Electric Wolf, Jasper has the possible power to do the same. Skillset * Extensive knowledge on dragons: Having grown up around dragons due to her father's work, Jasper has excellent knowledge on dragons including types and their favorite food. * Dragon caring and training: Since she was young, Jasper has learned how to care and raise dragons. She is very adept in riding them as well (she's much better than Daring Charming). Relationships Family Father - Raiden Rai Jasper's father, the Raiju, also known as Raiden Rai, in the Monster World and later Ever After World. Since Jasper's father is the one that raised her (with her knowing nothing about her mother), she is a complete "Daddy's Girl", but isn't spoiled. Jasper was taught to work for what she wants, never to have anything handed to her. Every once in a while, Jasper will ask about her mother, but her father never gives her a straight answer. Jasper's father tends to call Jasper, his "Little Lightning". Mother - Otohime Jasper's mother is the Japanese Goddess Otohime, however Jasper is unaware of this fact. She knows nothing about her mother and her father doesn't talk about her. Jasper has never really wondered about her mother, so it's fine to her. Future Children Almost two years after graduating Ever After High, Jasper became pregnant with Snow's daughter, Serena, and out of fear Jasper fled Ever After and retreated to her home world. After a year of no luck, her friends end up getting help from Garrett (who was the only person Jasper told about leaving) and get information from him, resulting in Jasper's friends chasing her through Monster World. Eventually, Jasper reveal told them and revealed Serena to Snow. A few months later, Snow asks Jasper to marry him-to which she says yes. That same year, Jasper gives birth to identical twin boys, Soren and Nick and five years later, she has their final child, a little girl named Dove. Friends Garrett Blackburn One of Jasper's best friends is the son of the Phoenix, Garrett Blackburn. They originally met in middle school, when Garrett started working on the Rai Ranch, as a favor to Garrett's mother, Sky Blackburn/Phoenix. During those interactions, Jasper started to come out of her shyness, but most was still there, especially when meeting new people. Though she still had issues with meeting people at school, she knew she had Garrett to back her up. When Jasper had to drop out of school due to the interesting work on her family ranch, and because her shyness was just too much for her, Garrett was right there beside her. Though he didn't drop out, he still helped out. Jasper cares very much for Garrett and does worry about him, since he is self-conscious about his wings. She tries to convince him to show his wings, like how he helped her with her shyness, but doesn't push him. Jasper finds him funny, and understands how he feels being in a world of Fairy Tales when he's a monster. She cares for him, like a brother would, not romantically. Garrett constantly tries to get Jasper to tell her friends the truth about her being a monster, but always with no luck. Jasper gifted Garrett with a fire dragon that he named Blazar. Ivy de Erevos Another one of Jasper's best friends is Ivy de Erevos, daughter of Phobetor, the God of Nightmares. While it still unsure how the two met, Jasper counts on Ivy to help her out when she needs help. Ivy, like Garrett doesn't push Jasper to do things and lets her do things at her own pace, knowing that is the best thing. Jasper gifted Ivy with a fire dragon that she named Nova. Leah Nemean Jasper's roommate Leah was the first one to learn of Jasper's secret on being a monster. But to Jasper's shock Leah wasn't much shocked since Leah as well was a monster. Because of that secret, the two got along better. Destiny Claus Originally meeting through Fay, Jasper became good friends with Destiny - despite her rather upbeat and bubbly personality (which often got Jasper a little nervous around her). Their relationship grows more thanks to Snow getting a crush on her. Upon Jasper's marriage to Destiny's twin brother, Snow, the two become sister-in-laws and much closer. While they don't live in the same area (Jasper and Snow living at her father's ranch due to the perfect climate for the dragons she raises and cares), they do spend Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter together every year. Destiny also tends to spoil her nieces and nephews, much to Jasper's dismay - but still loves Destiny. With her marriage to Snow, Jasper becomes the maternal aunt to Destiny and Anne's children, Belle and Reiner. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Through Destiny, Jasper met her girlfriend. Jasper is on equal terms with Destiny's girlfriend and is happy to see her new friend happy. Fay Fairer Fay is another one of Jasper's new found friends. Originally meeting when Fay's puppy Baldoin had run off, Fay had asked Dreamy for some help and the two girls had met Jasper when Baldoin ended up at the stables, specifically Jasper. It took a while for Jasper to even talk them besides saying a small hello, even after Fay introduced herself to Jasper. Jasper is grateful for Fay as she doesn't push her to talk about herself. During Parent's Day, she met Fay's parents, and she was little scared by Fay's mother, considering she is a Queen, and was being complained by the Queen, about not bowing when she came near Fay. Luckily, she had Fay to back her up. Enemies Heather von Olympus Jasper in simple terms, cannot stand Heather what so ever. Jasper finds Heather highly annoying, mean, and very dramatic. While she can't stand her, there are some things that Jasper finds smart, like her being responsible, organized, hard working. That's the only thing Jasper finds great about Heather. Otherwise, Jasper will immediately leave the room when Heather enters it. Romantic Interests Snow Claus Snow is Jasper's love interest and crush. Jasper originally met Snow when he first came to Ever After High. Destiny was giving Snow a tour of Ever After High and they had stopped at the stables having heard that Jasper was currently there doing training with Legend. Upon meeting, Jasper found Snow cute and funny–especially when he turned red and flustered. Snow was even shocked and amazed to learn about Jasper's lightning abilities and found them cool. Throughout the school year, the crush continued. It isn't until the following year, and after Parent's Day do they take the next step. Shortly after Parent's Day, and with a blessing from Jasper's father, and a push from Scarlet and Destiny, Snow finally got the courage to ask Jasper out on a date. Jasper was actually waiting for Snow to make the first move as she was very nervous. The date went without a problem and the two went on a few more dates before Snow asks Jasper to be his girlfriend. Jasper was very happy and was happy to find someone who did not treat her like a monster, but a normal being. They end up marrying two years after graduating (after Snow and her friends chase Jasper through Monster World after she had fled for unknown reasons to him, only to learn that she was pregnant with their daughter, Serena), and Snow moves in with Jasper on her father's ranch. Together, they have four children, Serena, twins Soren and Nick, and little Dove. Pets Storm, Gray Wolf Jasper has a pet male wolf that is stormy gray in color and named Storm. Storm is very protective over Jasper, and actually doesn't like to leave her alone. When near Jasper and it's just the two of them, Storm acts like a big playful puppy. Storm is very tame and actually will only obey Jasper’s orders. He doesn't like it Jasper is away from him and will go after her, but during the times at Ever After, he will obey and remain in her room. Black Beauty, Dragon At home, Jasper owns a lot of dragons, but her main one is a male black dragon named Black Beauty, who has the ability to change his size. It is unknown how he has the ability, but it could be possible that he was the sibling of Raven Queen's Nevermore, but it is only a rumor. Other dragons When Ivy calls Jasper for help in getting dragons for the Mythos Team and Fairy Tale Team, Jasper brings about a dozen dragons to Ever After. Instead of the person bonding to the dragon, it's the other way around. There, some of the dragons bond to some students: * A female water dragon bonds with Fay, naming her Marée . * A female ice dragon bonds with Destiny, naming her [http://wiseunicorn.deviantart.com/art/Northelyn-620896149 Northelyn] and is the twin sister of Polstjärnan. * A male ice dragon bonds to Snow, naming him Polstjärnan and is the twin brother of Northelyn. * A female wind dragon bonds with Zane, naming her Aella. * A male wind dragon bonds with Erin, naming him Cirrus. * A male wind dragon bonds with Liv, naming him Anvindr. * A female fire dragon bonds with Leah, naming her Fajra. * A male earth dragon bonds with D.J., naming him Branch. * A female fire dragon bonds with Elizabeth, naming her Knightly. Two years prior, Jasper had given Garrett and Ivy dragons as gifts. Garrett got a female that he names Blazar and Ivy got a female she names Nova. Outfits Class Schedule Alternate Universes Real Life: Mythosville High In a real life alternate reality, Jasper is the daughter of Raiden D'Veton, the owner of Rai Ranch, a family owned Horse Ranch that breeds, trains, and rehabilitates and later releases wild horses, the step-daughter of Skyla Phoenix and the step-brother of her best friend Garrett. In addition to working on the Ranch, Jasper is a two-time state Rodeo Champion, best with steeple chase with her horse, Black Beauty. Jasper named her Black Beauty after the horse of the same name from the story. Storm's name remain the sames but he is turned into a German Shepherd, who Jasper's had since he was eight months old, and is the son of Raiden's two Shepherds, Vera and Rordan. Similar to the canon, Jasper is home schooled due to the constant work at the ranch and only later joins her step-brother in a public school when her father wants her to get a feel of public school (plus with the new hired hands work isn't as busy). Super Hero AU: Justice Academy In a super hero verse, Jasper is the daughter of the Hero Lightning Beast (civilian name: Raiden Ryan) and step-daughter of heroine Firebird (Skyla Brett-Ryan). She is also the step-sister and best friend of Skyla's son, Garrett. Jasper originally attended a private school in Japan on the urging of her paternal grandmother, but dropped out due to things happening. She later transfers to Justice Academy during the second year. Jasper inherited her father's powers over lightning, however, they are much more advantaged than she can contain which results her wearing a power inhibitor to control how much power she can let out. Upon entering, she becomes close friends with Zane von Olsen due to him having lightning powers, Ivy Shade, and Erin Dhylan. However, things turn slightly bad when she's challenged to a duel by Queen Bee Heather Olsen and somehow she loses control and almost destroys the school and hurts Heather. Quotes Trivia * Her birthday is on October 15th, making her a Libra. * Jasper's main colors are: black, dark/light gray, and electric blue. She also has some shades of dark purple. * Jasper was born with long hair, around her before teenager years, she cut it short. She regularly trims it to avoid it getting longer and getting in the way when she works with the dragons. * Despite being Japanese, Jasper wears nothing close to her culture. * Jasper speaks with a Japanese accent, but it's not very noticeable. ** Jasper speaks Japanese when talking to her father and/or writing letters. They do this so people cannot really understand and keeps her father's and hers identity as monsters a secret. * Normally, the name Jasper is a male's name meaning "treasurer". * Jasper's Dragon Games outfit was inspired by the Evil Queen's Dragon Games attire. * Jasper shares Mythology, Alchemy and Ancient Arts with Royal Mythos leader Heather von Olympus. Gallery Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Jasper Rai-No BG.png Jasper's Pokemon Team.png|Jasper's Trainer card Base by Zephyros-Phoenix of deviantart Link: http://fav.me/daa0lfm Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper's Legacy Day/Mythos Dance outfit? Jasper Rai Legacy Day No BG.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Royals